


A Good Time

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Doggy Style, Kink Meme, Multi, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on 2015 Summer Kink Meme:<br/>Rick/Kate/OFC</p>
<p>Kate flirts with the young (DEFINITELY 18+) receptionist at a hotel during a book tour weekend with the woman giving as good as she gets until Kate seduces get into bed with her and Rick. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much lately as I've been a bit blocked. So I apologize in advance for the rough story. Hope it's not too bad.

“Next guest, please!” 

Kate Beckett walked up to the front desk of the hotel. She smiled at the pretty young woman and said, “Hi! I’m joining my husband, Rick Rodgers. He checked in yesterday.”

“Let me check,” the front desk clerk said. Kate looked at her name tag and laughed to herself. Her name was Nicole; she wondered if her friends called her Nikki. She looked a little closer at her and noticed how beautiful she was. Kate felt a small tingle. It had been a while since she and Rick shared someone, because they had been so busy at the precinct and then he went on this book tour. Nicole looked up and their eyes met, and Kate felt the shock in her pussy. Yes, she was going to flirt a bit and see what happened.

Nicole broke the eye contact and said, “Yes, it’s okay. May I see your ID?” She looked Kate in the eye after she said that. She handed it over and Nicole started to input the information into the computer. She looked up again, and quietly asked Kate, “Are you the Kate Beckett? The detective Richard Castle based Nikki Heat on? Oh my God, I’ve read all those books and loved them! And I guess that means Rick Rodgers is really him? Oh wow!” She grinned at Kate. 

This was going to be easier than she imagined, Kate thought. “Yes, that’s all true,” Kate smiled at her as she reached to touch her hand. Nicole seemed to be in a trance as she responded to Kate with a nod of her head. “Tell you what, Nicole. What would you think if you met Rick? I’m sure he’d love to meet a Nikki!” Kate added with a chuckle. 

Nicole smiled and said, “I would love that! I just think he’s so handsome,” and when she realized she said that to the man’s wife, she blushed, but Kate just laughed again.

“Trust me, Nicole; you’re not the first woman to say that to me! There have even been a few men!” Kate smiled at her. “Since Rick doesn’t like to go to bars, how about meeting us in our room for a drink? Now, obviously, I’m heading up there and we’ll be having reunion sex,” Kate looked at Nicole, expecting to see a blushing little girl, but instead she saw a woman who looked turned on. Good, thought Kate. “How about you give me your number and I’ll text you when we’re, ummm, available!” Nicole grinned at her, nodded, and Kate’s pussy continued to tingle. “Okay, we’ll be in touch,” Kate finished. 

Nicole handed her the key card, and said, “Room 1147. I’m looking forward to the ahhhh, drink!” Kate blew her a kiss as she left. 

Kate reached their suite in no time, and knocked. A few seconds later, Rick opened the door and said “Kate! “ But before he can say anything else, Kate was throwing herself at him, and she was kissing him. Her hands went to the waistband of his sweats, and pulled them down. He was glad he dressed for comfort when he came back from today’s book signing. She helped him step out of them, and started to go to her knees, but he stopped her. 

“Kate, let’s go to the couch and get comfortable!” She nodded, toed off her shoes and they walked to the couch. Rick quickly made her naked, and then went to sit down, but Kate stopped him by putting her hands on his boxers. She squeezed his cock through the blue silk, and he groaned. She moved her hand up and down on his silk covered cock, and watched it got harder. She reached in and stared at it as it pulsed with each heartbeat. She used her fingers to gather the pre-come she saw, and then sucked it off her fingers, one at a time. He groaned again, and then she kissed the tip of his cock. He almost lost it right then, but years of practice enabled him to prevent that. Kate pushed on his chest and made him sit down. But Kate threw him a curve ball and didn’t start giving him a blow job, but instead she sat on his lap.

Then he realized why – she was dripping wet, and she was rubbing her cunt all over his leg. Now it’s her turn to groan as the friction was driving her nuts. She looked at him as she took his erection in her hand, and guided it to her entrance. She gave herself a minute to adjust to it, and then slowly let the rest of his cock enter her. She started to move up and down, adding a twist of her hips as she got close to the base of his cock. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts, and he started to twist and tug on her nipples. She managed to get her fingers on her bundle of nerves and rubbed it. All of this gave her an amazing orgasm, and she wailed as she came. Rick was watching her every move, and feeling her walls squeeze around him make him come too. She collapsed on top of him, breathing hard. Rick rubbed her back as they both come back to earth. 

“That was amazing, Kate! I love reunion sex almost as much as make-up sex,” Castle chuckled as he looked up at his naked wife. She threw her head back and laughed, and he took the opportunity to suck her nipple into his mouth. Her laughter soon turned to moans as he went from breast to breast, sucking hard. Kate could feel his cock waking up. Castle came up for air, and she moved her chest away from his mouth. She grinned at his pouty face, and got off his body. But she held out a hand to him, and he took it. She led him to the bed, and she got on all fours. He didn’t need to be told what she wanted, and he didn’t waste any time - he thrust his cock into her pussy. He wrapped an arm around her breasts and played with them as they swung back and forth. She was making all sorts of sex noises – he could hear a few “Fucks” and “Fuck me” mixed in as she moaned and groaned. He moved his hand from her breasts to her pussy and searched for her clit. When he found it, he rubbed it gently at first, but she wanted more, as she soon told him. He pinched it between two fingers, hard. That’s all it took for her to climax and he followed soon after. She collapsed on the bed, but he got up to use the bathroom. When he came back, she’s on her back waiting for him. He climbed in next to her, and gathered her into his arms. Soon, they drifted off to sleep. 

After a short nap, Rick and Kate woke up at the same time. She rested her head on his chest and started to talk. “Rick, guess what? When I checked in, the clerk’s name was Nicole, and I invited her up here for a drink. And I have a feeling that she’d be open for more. Are you in the mood for that?” Kate didn’t have to say what was what; the two of them loved watching each other have sex with another person, and they loved sharing their bed with a third person. 

“Sweetheart, do you have to ask? Of course, I’m in the mood for that. What’s she like? And how great that her name is Nicole. Do you think she’ll have a problem if I call her Nikki? Maybe she’ll call me Rook if I ask nicely!” Rick leered at Kate and she laughed at him. Trust Richard Castle to make a threesome a comedy routine! 

They took a shower together, and as Kate was blow drying her hair, Rick ordered some appetizers from room service. Kate called Nicole, and she would be joining them in a few minutes. Rick and Kate were both wearing fluffy hotel robes, and nothing underneath them. They figured it was one way to measure what Nicole was going to do. If she looked okay with it, then they could go forward with this. Otherwise, they’d share a drink, hustle her out of there, and have sex with each other all night. A win-win situation all around.

When they heard the knock on the door, Kate went to answer it. Luckily, it was the room service waiter as well as Nicole. Kate ushered them both inside, signed the check, and the waiter left while Nicole stood there, looking a little nervous. Kate went to her side, took her by the hand, and kissed her on the cheek. Nicole jumped a little, but then grinned at Kate, and moved her face a bit so she could kiss Kate on the lips. Kate kissed her back, and then disengaged her lips. “Rick’s in the other room; let me tell him you’re here. Meanwhile, help yourself to a snack,” she smiled at Nicole. 

Rick was waiting for her summons, but she pulled him deeper into the bedroom, and whispered to him. “Rick, I don’t think I misunderstood. She seems to be open for anything,” she told him. He grinned and took her hand as they walked out to the sitting room. Nicole turned around as she heard them enter, and smiled at them. 

Rick’s grin gets even wider as he took her in. “Nicole, I presume? It’s so nice to meet a fan! So tell me, do people call you Nikki?” She laughed as she nodded her head “no”.

“No-one called me Nikki until your Nikki Heat books came out! Now I hear it all the time from my friends – when they want to tease me. But I think I’d like hearing you call me Nikki, Mr. Castle,” she smirked “But only if I can call you Rook. I think that’s fair!”

Rick knew then that Kate was right. This young lady was flirting with both of them. Excellent. He could feel Castle Jr. responding. He smiled at Nicole and said, “First, call me Rick. And second, what would you like to drink?” Nicole told him, and he poured drinks for all of them. They clicked glasses and drank. Just as Rick was about to say something, Nicole put down her drink, and walked over to him. She took the glass out of his hand, took a sip, and then placed it on the table. She stood as close to him as possible, and reached under the robe to find his semi-erect cock. She untied the robe so she could see it and at the same time, kissed him on the lips. He buried his hands in her hair as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Her hands stroked his cock, making it harder with each stroke.

Meanwhile, Kate moved behind Nicole and unzipped her skirt, letting it drop to the floor. After Kate unbuttoned her blouse, Nicole let go of Rick’s cock so Kate could slide it off her body, and Kate also unfastened her bra. Kate laughed at the pile of clothes on the floor. Nicole added to the pile by turning around and untying Kate’s robe and pushing it down. Rick’s robe was the last addition. 

Nicole and Kate were kissing wildly as Rick pressed his erection into Nicole’s ass. Kate’s hands were tugging on Nicole’s nipples, but Rick’s hands soon replaced hers, so she was free to roam downward. Nicole was still wearing her thong, so Kate pushed it down her legs and used her fingers to enter her pussy. Someone groaned, but Rick wasn’t sure who. He continued to play with Nicole’s boobs while Kate played with her pussy. Nicole seemed to be content to be between them, kissing Kate and moving her ass against Rick’s erection. Then she moved her hands to Kate’s breasts and rubbed them. Nicole stopped kissing Kate, turned around and started kissing Rick. Kate moved her fingers out of Nicole’s pussy and into her own, paying special attention to her clit. 

Nicole and Rick needed air, so they stopped kissing. Rick took her by the hand, and walked into the bedroom. Kate followed, enjoying the view of two fine asses. When all three were in the room, Kate went to sit in the chair so could have a great view of the action on the bed. Rick went to put a condom on his erection. Nicole watched from her position on the bed, but she was impatient and went to help him. Between the two of them, they had his cock covered and Rick gently placed Nicole on her back. He got between her legs, and licked her pussy all around. He then inserted two fingers into her vagina and then added a third. He was a man on a mission – he was trying to find her g-spot. Soon, his fingers found it, and he twisted his wrist just so, and Nicole came with a shout. Rick removed his fingers and licked Nicole’s come off each one. 

While this was happening, Kate was enjoying the view. She started to lazily rub her pussy, hitting her bundle of nerves every few strokes. When Rick put his fingers in Nicole, she put her fingers in her vagina. When Rick was searching for Nicole’s g-spot, Kate searched for hers, and she found it almost at the same time he found Nicole’s. God, she loved watching him have sex. He was amazing. She wouldn’t tell him that; his head would get even bigger! Now as she watched, Castle ran his cock through Nicole’s very wet pussy and then he entered her with one strong thrust.

Nicole wailed as he thrust his cock in and out. She had one hand on a boob and another hand in her pussy, feeling his cock as it moved through her cunt. Rick could feel his orgasm building and could feel that she was getting close too. He could hear Kate groaning and cursing too, which was adding another level to this experience. He looked down at Nicole, and all of a sudden, she arched her back and came apart under him, calling out “Rook!” It didn’t take long for him to come after that, and of course, he yelled out “Nikki!” as he came. 

He got up to dispose of the condom, and to use the bathroom. When he got back, Kate was between Nicole’s legs, eating her out. He decided to sit in the chair and watch. Kate was so very good at this. He knew how much he enjoyed when she took his cock in her mouth. Nicole was obviously enjoying Kate’s skills. Rick had been stroking himself as he watched and listened to the women, and soon he was hard again. He couldn’t let the opportunity go to waste, so he got up, and walked over to the foot of the bed. He put his hands on Kate’s thighs, and started to move her into position. As soon as she was positioned as he wanted her, he thrust into her pussy with one stroke. He continued to fuck her from behind as she licked and sucked on Nicole’s pussy. He had a feeling he wouldn’t last too long, and he didn’t. His orgasm set off Kate’s who in turn set off Nicole. He rolled over to his side and Kate went to get on top of him. 

Nicole said, “Do you guys mind if I take a shower and if I go? I think I’m fucked out.” She laughed at she said it. “But that was amazing, you guys are fantastic.” They nodded and she jumped out of the bed. Soon they heard the shower going, and within a few minutes, Nicole appeared in a robe. Kate got out of bed and they walked out of the bedroom. Rick took a few minutes and then joined them. Kate had her robe on and he went to get his. Nicole was almost finished dressing when he walked in. She went to sip her now lukewarm drink, and then turned to the couple. “Thank you for that experience! Are you guys going to be here tomorrow?”

“No, we’ll be moving on to the next city on the tour. But this was a great night for us too, Nicole. Thank you,” Kate said. She kissed her good-bye with a simple kiss on the cheek. Rick also kissed her good-bye, but his was on the lips. 

“Thanks for calling me Rook and letting me call you Nikki. That really was fun. Good-bye, Nicole,” he said with a grin. Nicole walked to the door, with Rick and Kate following her. She turned and waved good-bye, and walked out the door. Kate locked it and turned to her husband, untying her robe as she walked toward him.

“Last one in the bed is a rotten egg!” and with that, she ran into the bedroom. Rick followed, not caring if he was the rotten egg, as long as his naked wife was next to him.


End file.
